


Reach Out and Touch Someone

by ari_o (imaginarycircus), imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/ari_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin accidentally gets conferenced in while Danny and Steve are having phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out and Touch Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for delicatale's phonesexathon [here](http://delicatale.livejournal.com/49614.html?view=973006#t973006)

Chin's phone rang and woke him up, at least woke him up enough for him to reach over and answer his phone on speaker. He was immediately assaulted by loud breathing followed by a moan. He grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Danny. Was he was injured? Did he need an ambulance? Chin's heart began to thump painfully in his chest. He sat up and was about to speak when someone else started speaking.

"That's it Danny. Nice and slow. Just let yourself come undone for me. Do you want me to touch myself too?"

It was Steve. Chin's boss, Steve, was on the phone with Danny. He hadn't known there was anything going on between them, though it didn't come as a huge shock. Chin fumbled the phone and it dropped to the carpet.

"Yes," Danny said. "Are you touching yourself? Tell me how it feels."

"It feels so good because I can hear your voice and its almost like you're here with me. But I wish it was you touching me. Your hand tight around my hard cock, stroking it up and down."

Danny and Steve both moaned together. Chin was on his hands and knees searching for his phone. It had fallen under the bed and he had to get flat on his belly to reach it. He could feel himself growing hard and he wanted to just hang up the damn phone. He should not be hearing this. He should not be getting off on it.

"Are you close?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Danny said.

"Slow down. Wait for me." Steve was imperious and Danny didn't argue for a change and that was sort of hot. Chin could imagine them in bed together--Danny tied down and Steve doing whatever he wanted.

Chin lay on the floor transfixed by the sounds of slapping flesh and breathy moans, but his erection was throbbing. He sat up and reached into his pyjama pants and started stroking himself, but making sure to be quiet about it. If he were being honest with himself he was being quiet, because if they knew he was listening they would stop.

"I want you. I want to be in you. Would you let me fuck you? Do you want me buried in your ass, balls deep?"

"God, yes." Steve moaned. "Danny, I'm getting close. Come with me."

Chin increased his pace and Danny and Steve shouting, "Fuck" pushed him over the edge. He breathed raggedly, but as quietly as he could.

"Tomorrow night? Your place?" Danny said.

"Count on it," Steve said, his voice hoarse. "Night, Danno."

"Come on. I've asked you not to call me that after sex. I don't want to associate my daughter with sexual afterglow. It's highly disturbing."

"I love you too." Steve sounded like he was falling asleep and he broke the connection.

"Fuck. You did not just hang up on me? Hello?" There was a noise like the phone was being picked up or moved. "Shit. Chin? Are you there?"

"Yeah," Chin managed to croak.

"Did you hear all of that?"

"The highlights. I heard the highlights."

"Shit. It's my thumbs. I've got these goofy thumbs and I must have called you by accident. Shit. I am so sorry, but--why didn't you just hang up?"

"I dropped the phone under my bed and it took me a minute to get to it. I was pretty uh--startled."

"Oh," Danny said in that tone of voice that one uses when one does not completely believe the other person, but the alternative is much too embarrassing. "Well, I'm very sorry."

"So, you and Steve, man? That's great." Chin winced at his own falsely chipper tone.

"This was not how I wanted you to find out. Steve is going to have kittens."

"S'okay. See you tomorrow, brah." Chin hung up before it could get any more mortifying. The only upside was that Kono didn't know about Danny and Steve and would be so pissed to be the last to know. He clung to that like it was a scrap of wood floating on the wreckage of the Titanic.

He climbed back into bed and worried. He had no idea how he'd ever be able to look Steve or Danny in the eye ever again, but worse than that he knew he'd be flashing back to the phone call anytime he masturbated. He could imagine Steve naked, crouched over Danny, who was tied down all too clearly in his imagination. He was so fucked.


End file.
